Random RWBY Shorts with No Context
by PerfectAngle
Summary: Exactly what the title says and a way for me to test small ideas. Inspired by Omahdon's Overwatch AWNN series on YouTube.
1. Obligatory Beach Trip Short

" **Obligatory Beach Trip Short"**

The sight was almost sinful.

The contrast between her dark red swimsuit and her pale skin. The sight of her bare, athletic legs as she ran up the beach. The light blush on her face as she sprinted with all her might. The way the ocean breeze made her crimson hair flow. The sparkle in her silver eyes as she looked to the sky.

All of this beauty yet her pride kept her from absolutely gushing over her team leader. Weiss could never admit her attraction to Ruby no matter how pretty her partner was. Yang would never let her hear the end of it.

She could see Ruby's eyes slowly moving downward from the sky towards her. She could even hear Ruby softly calling to her. The world began to slow down around Weiss as she became solely focused on her partner.

"Weiss…" A brief image of her and Ruby cuddling in bed.

"Weiss!" A picture of Ruby in a fancy dress, stumbling in high heels like a baby learning to walk.

"WEISS! LOOK OUT!" Weiss' eyes snapped upward as a round shaped blocked her vision and then _BAM_! Her face was hit by something, and her head slammed back into the mat she was sitting on. As she recovered her senses, she sat up to see the object of her affection looking at her worriedly, clutching the remains of an unfortunate volleyball in a place that made Weiss particularly jealous of the aforementioned ball.

"Weiss! Are you okay?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"Uh huh?" Weiss saw her other teammates arriving behind Ruby.

Blake glanced over at Yang disapprovingly. "I thought I told you to set the ball, not send it sky-high."

Yang cheekily grinned. "C'mon, Kitty-cat! How was I supposed to know it would go this far? Besides, I think Ice Queen liked it! Didn't you Weiss? Weiss?"

Weiss simply sat there silently, her mind overloaded by her love for Ruby, embarrassment, and the stupidity that just occurred.

"Uh, guys," said Yang. "I think Ice Queen melted."

 **A/N: Goddammit, Yang . . .**


	2. Size Matters

" **Size Matters"**

Ren had his feelings against splitting up with Jaune and Ruby, but he knew it was the best choice considering that Qrow was injured. Part of him wanted to stay together in case Grimm attacked, and the other figured that getting the attention of a patrol would be more helpful. He just felt uneasy about leaving Jaune and Ruby open to Grimm attack while having to protect a wounded man, especially since said man admitted he was a literal bad luck charm. At least he had Nora to keep him company. Ren never said it openly, but Nora's cheerful demeanor did wonders to keep him at ease. They had been together forever.

Well, not together-together.

"Ren, you're spacing out again," said his best friend, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Sorry, Nora. I'm just . . . unsure if leaving those two was really the best idea."

Nora put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Ren! They'll be fine. Besides, we'll see any Grimm headed their way, and we haven't seen any yet, so everything's okay!"

Ren smiled at her optimism. "Thanks, Nora. I really needed that."

"No problem, Renny!"

Suddenly, the treetops in the distance shook as if something was walking through them in Jaune and Ruby's direction. Of course Grimm would appear as soon as they had assured themselves none would.

Nora called out, "Ren, is it Grimm? Let's break their legs!"

Ren focused his ninja-vision, his trained eyes zooming in like a hawk towards where the trees were shaking. He saw a vaguely familiar, horned, demonic head crest the treetops. His eyes widened in realization of the size of the beast they were looking at. Ren turned back to Nora and looked her in the eye.

"We're gonna need a bigger hammer."

 **A/N: Yes, I did say "ninja-vision."**

 **Omake**

Nora put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Ren! They'll be fine. Besides, we'll see any Grimm headed their way, and we haven't seen any yet, so everything's okay!"

Ren smiled at her optimism. "Thanks, Nora. I really needed that."

Nora's eyes suddenly widened in revelation of . . . something. "Wait! We can only see Grimm coming from our location! What if they attack Ruby and Jaune from somewhere else?"

"Nora."

The valkyrie's face started to lose color. "And-we-aren't-able-to-stop-them? Then-it'll-be-all-our-fault! We-also-don't-really-know-what's-going-on-"

"Nora."

"ImeanallwereallyknowisthatsomeonenamedSalemisaftersomerelicinMistral. ButhowarewesupposedtosaveMistralbyourselves? C'monRenweneedtogotoJauneandRub-"

*Smooch* Nora felt something briefly press against her cheek. She blushed and stared at Ren as if all of his hair had just turned pink, not that she would mind that change.

"Don't worry, Nora. Everything will be alright."

 **A/N: Renora: pretty much the only happy thing that happened since Volume 3 Chapter 5. Also, why is this the omake?**


	3. PUNch of the North Star

" **PUNch of the North Star"**

Yang Xiao Long cracked her knuckles as she looked around the practice arena. Half an hour ago, she challenged the boys of her year to a brawl. It was a massacre. She knocked out most of them so easily it was almost boring. The few still standing, namely Team CRDL, timidly kept their distance.

"C'mon guys," she taunted. "As much as I would love to _yang_ around, I have other things to do."

Surprisingly, Russel Thrush seemed to gain some balls. "Don't think you can just give yourself the win just yet!"

"Yeah! It's four on one! We can still win!" exclaimed Sky Lark, joining in.

Before they could react, Yang overpowered them, nailing them with an onslaught of shot-gauntlet strikes.

"WATAAAAA!"

With cries of pain, the three challengers promptly joined their comrades on the floor. Yang then turned to where Cardin was and saw him strut towards her in an unexpectedly confident fashion.

His words just invited pain. "Y'know, Blondie, I'm not a complete idiot. You just used up all your bullets, so you can't hit me unless you're up close." He pulled out his mace. "Meanwhile, I can do _this_." Cardin activated his Dust mace and slammed the ground, sending dust everywhere.

Opening her eyes after bracing the attack, Yang checked for any injury. Nothing serious. No bruises, no pain, just a little bit of dirt in her . . .

Hair. This guy deserved something far worse than she previously thought of.

Yang felt her eyes turn red as she rushed Cardin. She struck as fast the could, making quick but targeted attacks.

"ATAAAA! ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA! ATAAAAAAAAA!"

For some reason, however, Cardin didn't even flinch.

Cardin was surprised by the lack of pain. "Really? You can't hurt someone without bullets?"

Yang smirked. "Sorry, but you're already knocked out."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Cardin as a yellow energy marked areas where Yang hit him. The lights grew brighter until they burst with great force, knocking out Cardin and leaving him as another singed body on the arena floor.

"I just like to end my fights with a _yang_!"

 **A/N: "Omae wa mou shindeiru." "NANI?!"**

 **Omake**

"I just like to end my fights with a _yang_!" Yang exclaimed. As she was chuckling at her own pun, another figure entered the arena. Yang turned around and saw a familiar white-haired heiress.

"Good grief," said Weiss, activating a rather large glyph and summoning her giant Armored Knight. "I guess I'll show you a good fight."

 _To Be Continued_

 **A/N: Yes, this is a Jojo's reference.**


End file.
